Hollywood Arts 2012
by KenshinIchimaru
Summary: Tori and the gang prepare for another year of fun at Hollywood Art Highschool but now new students have entered. That means more drama, more romances, and even more good times! SYOC contest is closed.
1. Attention! Attention!

**Well its time for another OC contest fiction to be underway so this time I want to touch on family so if youre interested then fill out the application below. I've been working on many ideas but this one is truly bugging my brain and I cant work on anything else until I at least get started on this. My Oc will be posted in the next chapter as well.**

**Full Name: **

**Gender: **

**Age: **

**Personality: **

**Siblings:**

**Style: **

**Hair (Color): **

**Likes and Dislikes: **

**Relationship with: **

**Tori:**

**Beck:**

**Jade:**

**Cat:**

**Robbie:**

**Andre:**

**Trina:**

**Are they friends with my OC:**

**Best Friend:**

**Enemies:**

**Open To a relationship?:**

**Sexuality: **

**Crush: **

**Other:**

**Audition(type/Specifically):**

**Send in those oc's and I'll work on the main plot and sub plots for specific characters. Im looking for 3 guys and 3 girls so get them in asap**


	2. Official Cast and Plots

**Congrats to the following Oc's that will be officially in this fan fiction... as main characters linked directly to the Victorious Cast. Anyone else listed will have minor roles but will still be important nonetheless...**

**Boys:**

**Travis Felix Thomas- Kenshinfox**

**Jamie Stephen Wilson- titans vs gods**

**Kale Winsten- DeathAngel80**

**Hunter West & Tyler Wray- Monkster**

**Anthony Michael Harris**

**Girls:**

**Liza Braden- Rosiegirl52**

**Morgin Skye West- Kharress**

**Rachell Elizibeth Newman- r1433**

**Marni Elizibeth Chatner- Twihard44**

**Holland "Holly" Skarson- TinkerBell980**

* * *

**Now for the plots(The first names listed are who the respective plot is solely on. The others listed afterwards are supporting cast):**

**Travis/Jade/Tyler/Rachell:**

**Travis, Jade, Tyler, and Rachell are all best friends and bandmates. They all care for each other like family but what happens when romance is involved? Travis loves Jade, Tyler is strangely attracted to Travis and Rachell, and Rachell is slowly trying to get with Jade. Nobody knows anything though... What will be the fall out from all of this? And how does this affect Jade?**

**Morgin/Cat:**

**Cat and Morgin are close but not close enough for Morgin's taste. She secretly wants Cat but doesnt want to ruin their friendship either. Who can she trust to tell?**

**Marni/Beck/Tori/Andre:**

**Marni has always had a crush on Beck but Beck's dating Tori. So with a little help from Andre can she get her man or lose out to the girl with perfect cheekbones?**

**Anthony/Liza:**

**Liza and Anthony used to be close since pre-school but after moving so many times they meet again only this time, everything has changed. They both want each other but will a little thing like sanity come between them? Will things ever be normal again?**

**Hunter/Trina/Jamie:**

**Jamie is the only person in Hollywood Arts who ever saw Trina as something more than an annoyance. He is too afraid to tell her though and doesnt want to be considered a creep. He has had his outs with bully Hunter who finds out about the crush and blackmails him to do whatever he wants around Trina... including breaking her heart... **

**Holland/Robbie/Marni:**

**(Marni plays a minor role) Robbie and Holland are the paired up for a project together that's worth 90% of their grades and must spend time with each other outside of school. They both dont have a problem but what happens when marni decides to get Robbie back for a prank he pulled 3 years ago? Will the pair make the grade? or will they crash and burn? (similar to tori and jade's playdate but not significantly enough)**

* * *

**Alright, if I missed anything or forgot to include your character in a plot then message me or review asap so that I can fix that immediately! I hope you all enjoy and as a gift to you all, I will guarantee that each plot will have their own individual chapters meaning the spotlight will be mainly on whoever the plot centers around. If a character is linked slightly then they will be added into the chapter as fillers or something lol but I am currently working on chapter one and wondering which plot to do first... any suggestions? THen let me know what you think as well. Kenshinfox over and out!**


	3. Chapter 1: BLOOD

**Alright after careful debate, I've decided to do each plot in the order in which they were presented in the last chapter. So lucky number one is Travis, Rachell, Tyler and of course Hollywood Arts resident Queen Bee... Jade West. I added the fact that the band will be entering the battle of the bands competition. But when a certain goth girl becomes the center of every members affection, will the group be able to survive?**

* * *

**Chapter 1: B.L.O.O.D. (Being Loathed on Outstanding Dimensions)**

The Black Box Theatre was empty except for the presence of 4 individuals who were surrounded by band instruments and sound systems. Jade West had just finished writing in her little black book then stood to her feet catching the attention of the others.

"Okay, so in light of our last week of summer, I propose we do something besides making cover songs for The Slap. Preferably, The Hollywood Arts battle of the bands contest coming up." she put her hands on her hips after setting the book down. "What do you think, Travis?"

Travis, the lead guitarist and vocalist brushed through his black dreadlocks blood red tips and looked at Jade. "Okay, well lets run through the last song we worked on last week guys."

He looked over at the other two band mates who were eager to begin. The young man on the drums nodded and tested out the equipment before throwing a thumbs up.

"Yo, Travis dont forget to put all the details that you mentioned last week."

Travis nodded and looked over at the female bass player who smirked after playing a couple riffs.

"...Let's get this done." Rachell whined playfully. "...I gotta hot date tonight who's just waiting to get-." Tyler put his hand over her mouth with an annoyed expression on his face.

"That's more than we wanted to here, Rach..."

"Anyways, lets do this..." Travis yelled out. "1! 2! 3! 4!"

**I Will Not Bow by Breaking Benjamin**

Travis had a focused gaze as He and Rachell began playing a low yet still hardcore riff on their respective guitars. Jade payed close attention to his expression, in fact it was his ability to put the right emotions to the songs that made him so... Well Travis... Next thing he lifted his head suddenly and they both yelled out:

**Travis & Jade: Fall**

**Travis: Now the dark begins to rise**  
**Save your breath, it's far from over**  
**Leave the lost and dead behind**  
**Now's your chance to run for cover**

**I don't want to change the world**  
**I just wanna leave it colder**  
**Light the fuse and burn it up**  
**Take the path that leads to nowhere**

**Jade & Travis: All is lost again**  
**But I'm not giving in**

**Travis, Jade, & Rachell: I will not bow**  
**I will not break**  
**I will shut the world away**  
**I will not fall**  
**I will not fade**  
**I will take your breath away**

**Jade: Fall**

**Watch the end through dying eyes**  
**Now the dark is taking over**  
**Show me where forever dies**  
**Take the fall and run to Heaven**

**Travis & Jade: All is lost again**  
**But I'm not giving in**

**Everyone: I will not bow**  
**I will not break**  
**I will shut the world away**  
**I will not fall**  
**I will not fade**  
**I will take your breath away**

**And I'll survive, paranoid**  
**I have lost the will to change**  
**And I am not proud, cold-blooded fake**  
**I will shut the world away**

**Open your eyes!**

Rachell leaned against Travis's back as they both took full advantage of their solo time. Both

**I will not bow**  
**I will not break**  
**I will shut the world away**  
**I will not fall**  
**I will not fade**  
**I will take your breath away**

Travis slipped a glance over at his best friend who's icy blue eyes were shut signalling that she was passionate about the song as they began to wrap things up. He took in her small frame. Curves in all the right places, a smile that was rare to everyone else but common to him, and the most important thing that caught his eyes was her voice. The one thing that continued to remind him that she was not just Jade West, bitter queen bee of Hollywood Arts. She was the object of his affection. The two exchanged a glance then yelled out at the exact same time

**Travis & Jade: Fall!**

The ending of the song came and Rachell played the last remaining notes letting her heart out with each strum of her bass. The bandmates and friends took a moment to let the adreneline leave their bodies.

"Phew, I guess we can call it a day, huh?" the nearly exhausted drummer announced with a coy smirk. "How about some pizza?"

Travis pinched the bridge of his nose in mock annoyance while Rachell and Jade rolled their eyes.

"Is there anything you think about besides food, Ty?" Jade asked in a sort of monotoned voice only to recieve a seductive look that signalled only one thing.

"Ew..." was all Jade said as Travis shook his head.

Putting his hands on her [Jade's] shoulder, he smiled and shot Tyler a tiny glare that signalled the end of the play 'flirt'...

"Pizza sounds nice so how about we go get some and I'll take Jade home afterwards?"

Everyone nodded as the two lead singers began leaving from the theatre. Unbeknownst to them though were the duel glares shot from the remaining bandmates. Rachell felt her blood boiling when Travis had placed his hands on 'her' Jade's shoulders. Tyler was near fuming when Jade had gave 'his' Travis a seductive look during rehearsal. The friends knew that Tyler and Rachell were gay and it was never a problem for them. But they [Tyler and Rachell] never revealed that the objects of their affections were their very own friends. Rachell, as beautiful as she was had never caught the attention of the one Jade West and everyday was like a million years to her. Tyler, didnt always have a thing for his best friend of 14 years [Travis]. He actually started with dating other guys who would usually end up a fling or one night stand but during a band meeting that ended up personal, he found out that not only was Travis attractive but looking to settle down... But with a girl...

The two look towards one another before leaving the Black Box Theatre.

* * *

**Travis's Apartment**

Jade sat on her best friends bed; her legs crossed and her arms following suit. She was dressed in nothing but one of Travis's rocker tee's when he walked in wearing nothing but a towel.

"Aaahh! Jade! I thought I dropped you off at home?" he questioned before noticing what she was wearing.

She smirked deviously as her eyes traveled up and down his exposed and dripping chest.

"You did, but I got into an arguement with 'daddy dearest' and ended up walking here." she shrugged afterwards.

Travis wasnt convinced. There was only one reason Jade ever appears in his place of residence:

"You were put out again, huh?" he looked stern but his gaze was still soft.

Standing up, he caught an eyefull of her ivory skin. Between him and the towel, and her in nothing but his clothes, he was surely thinking horrible thoughts but pushed them away when she hugged him tight. He could feel her ragged breathing signalling that she was sobbing into his chest. He instictively wrapped his arms around her smaller frame and held her while traveling towards his bed.

"Want to spend the night, again?" he whispered recieving a nod and a few sniffs in response. He was the only one who truly saw Jade's 'weak' side as she put it and he loved her for it. That's right he loved her... Always have...

"let me get some clothes on and we can watch your favorite movies until you fall asleep okay?"

Again she nodded and whimpered like a toddler who had just finished with her tantrum which brought a smile to Travis's face. He stood to his feet and went to the dvd player making sure to grab "Drag Me to Hell" first since Jade usually fell asleep while watching it. After hitting play, he left the room only to return wearing his signature no sleeve black/red basketball shirt that seemingly melded to his body and a pair of red jogging pants. Jade blushed upon seeing him clothed but managed to keep her dirty thoughts in check.

"Oh by the way, nice tattoo on your back." she muttered in her all too familiar voice.

Travis's head shot up. He totally forgot that Jade could see his wolf pack tattoo. The four wolves adorned on his back were true testaments to his family. The one that caught Jade's eyes though... That was rather peculiar... He hoped that she wouldnt notice it.

"I noticed that one has blue eyes..." she metioned pointing to the one wolf head that peaked from under his shirt. "...what does that represent?"

Travis sighed and looked ahead trying to avoid Jade's impending gaze. He could tell even without looking directly at her that she wasnt going to let this go...

"It represents someone I care about... the blue eyes mean that that individual is unique and that although nobody else sees it, I care for that person the most." he slowly felt his heart rate slow down and sighed from relief.

"Sounds kinda lame if you ask me..." he heard her say, yet he could still detect the playfulness in her voice.

Smiling he laid down and cut the lights off; the television being the only source of light in the room. Then a click was heard and the next thing he felt was Jade scootching under him grabbing his arm to put it around her.

"Youre not ditching me that easily tonight..." he heard her whisper before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**On the other side of town...**

"Man, they ditched us..." Tyler whined earning a slight shove from Rachell who had a look of pure annoyance plastered on her face.

Crossing her arms, she exhaled. "Look I dont know about you but this is getting old real fast."

"What? My complaining?"

"No..." she exclaimed with mock sweetness. "I mean the way that Travis and Jade are so- so close!"

Scratching his head, Ty was trying to make things clear to not only his friend but to himself.

"But they've been friends since.."

"Kindergarten! I know that. But I dont care! I want Jade!" Rachell was fuming.

Tyler caught a glimpse but that was all it took to know what was about to occur. Her scowl had been replaced with devious smirk to rival Jade's. Her jittery hands had now become unnaturally still. She was plotting and Tyler wanted in...

"What are you planning, Rach?"

She looked at the slightly shorter boy and grinned.

"You want Travis, and I want Jade, correct?" he nodded. "Then I dont see why we cant have them all to ourselves. I will get Jade to open her eyes to the wonder life of girl on girl-"

"And I get to have my way with Travis's sweet a-" Tyler's rant was stopped short when his accomplice put her hand over his mouth in disgust.

"Look just because we both like the same sexes doesnt mean I want to hear about you impaling someone in there ass, perv." she turned on her heel and headed towards her car with the young boy chasing behind her.

"Don't knock it till you try it, Rach!" he yelled out into the distance.

There plan was set and the road they were set to embark on was ahead. But... someone was there.. listening to the plot...

"O...M...G..." they whispered to themself. "Travis..."

**Wow what a long chapter. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter and first plot. In the next chapter, though the same characters here will be around just not as much due to the plot which will let some others get the spotlight. Read and Review me your thoughts suggestions and comments. If you have a complaint I will gladly hear you out via review or pm or both. If I havent done your character justice yet then please let me know so that I can fix things while we're in the beginning phases and not wait until mid-way or near the end of the story.**

**Kenshinfox AWAY! *flies off into the sunset***


	4. Chapter 2: Kick Back and Panic?

**Wow what a long chapter that last one was. But now you can all relax and untighten your butt cheeks and enjoy this next chapter of Hollywood Arts 2012. I do appreciate the reviews and comments sent so far and I hope to recieve more very soon :). Alright enough of my jabbering and lets get on with the show. Oh let me say that although hunter is involved in a major plot with Jamie and Trina, this is his own personal story as well so he does have another side that will be presented in this chapter. **

**Chapter 2: Kick back and panic?**

Morgin walked through the double doors of Hollywood Arts and headed straight to her locker. Or should we say trudged. Her usual perky attitude was replaced with a dismal glare that told anyone unfortunate to be in her way to get out of the way. She ignored the whispers that echoed throughout the hallways until she finally arrived at her destination. Barely able to keep from yawning, she heard two others lockers banging on her right side.

"Hunter..." she muttered. "Travis..."

Both boys peeked around her ajar locker door and jumped at the sight that beheld them. Morgin had incredibly dark circles under her eyes and her lips were twisted in a scowl.

"Sheesh, sis... What's wrong? You look like crap!" The dirty blond skater boy poked her cheek only to recieve a low growl in response.

"Thanks, that's what every girl wants to hear from a guy in the morning." she droned in a monotoned voice.

Hunter flinched slightly but caught himself.

"Geez, I didnt mean it like that... I just mean what's keeping you from sleeping at night? Last night I heard moaning..."

Travis simply chuckled to himself when a familiar red-head and goth girl walked up.

"HI everyone!"

Cat Valentine. Unknown to everyone, Morgin was in love with the quirky red head. She was the reason for all the sleepless nights and terrible mornings.

Except when she is around.

Morgin perked up as did Hunter who was making googoo eyes at the small red haired girl.

"Hey, Cat." Travis waved as he approached his gothic best friend.

The two finally snapped back to reality seeing the Cat, Jade, and now Travis staring at them both in confusion.

"You two dorks okay?" Jade mockingly asked with her signature smirk.

Morgin blushed a beet red but Hunter managed to clear his head and frowned at his sister.

"What's it to you? Besides dont you and Travis have a make out session to go to? Oh Im sorry I mean rehearsal..."

The younger of the siblings began to laugh hysterically while Jade was fuming. She pulled out a pair of scissors from her right boot and prepared to lunged at her brother only to be held back by Cat and Travis. It took everything to keep her from murdering her still cracking up brother who was now sitting/leaning against one of the lower level lockers.

Just as Jade was about to slip out of both her friends grasps, the bell began to ring signalling that it was time for first period. Travis breathed a sigh, while Cat bounced towards their favorite teachers classroom.

* * *

**Sikowitz's Class**

The hobo dressed teacher stood on top of the small stage with his trademark coconut in his left hand.

Rachell sat next to Andre talking about what was on the menu for lunch.

"Today class, we will be working on couple scenes improv, but first I and forced to annouce that this friday will be the first back to school kickback and anybody who wants to perform must go to the front office and sign up." the classroom erupted in cheers and applause as the teacher tried to calm them down. "Anywho, first up will be Cat, Travis, Jade, and Hunter! Come forward, all of you!"

The four students stepped up as Morgin's drowsiness subsided. Anything that involved 'her' Cat always had a grip on her senses.

"Now then, Travis, you and Cat are a couple on the rocks because you two are in love with Jade and Hunter respectively, but you dont know whether they feel the same way considering they are dating each other. This takes place in a dimly lit park where you all happened to have your first dates. And ACTION!"

Travis thought for a second then got into character.

"Kitty, I um..." he scratched his head looking away from Cat.

Cat grabbed his hands and gave him a look of pure innocence, smiling as if to say that she was totally into this. Morgin mentally grinned knowing that the scene involved Cat losing someone but felt bad at the same time.

"Yes? Conner, tell me. You know Im here for you..." she recited with so much emotions Travis couldnt hide the slightly red tint on his chocolate skin.

"I have to... break up with you..." he whispered loud enough for the audience to hear him.

Now Cat's face had a soft frown and her eyes looked to be watery.

_'man, she's a great actress." _Hunter thought as he and Jade awaited their turns to enter the scene.

"You see, my heart belongs to Liz... It always has..." he placed a hand on her cheek only to have her pull away.

She turned back to Travis and smiled sadly. "I understand, for you see, I too am in love with someone else..."

Now it was Travis's turn to be shocked.

"You dont mean?" she nodded before he could even finish his sentence.

Morgin watched intently; her eyes never leaving Cat's small frame. She didnt notice but her own cheeks were now flushed with desire at her crush's incredible performance. It took everything in her not to ruin the scene by running up and kissing Cat.

"Yes, Mark..." the red head looked away. "...Please try to understand..."

But Travis walked away in mock anger towards Jade's spot as Hunter took his place next to Cat.

While the best friends pretended to voice their opinions on one another, a second student was now watching intently but this was out of anger and jealousy.

Rachel.

Her eyes flickered with contempt as she knew that deep down, Travis was trying to take her Jade, seducing her into being his. But she knew that although her friends werent officially together, it would only be a matter of time before Travis and Jade became Travis & Jade. She was the only one who saw the signs. The flirting, the ditching, even the goth girl spending nights with punk rocker boy. She did admit to herself that Travis was very attractive but not enough to change her sexuality. With her arms folded, she glared daggers at her male band mate hoping nobody noticed. Unfortunately some did...

"Kitty?" Morgin watched as her brother took her hands. It took everything for Morgin not to strangle her brother at that moment.

She didnt hear anything else because the only sound in her ears was her rapidly beating heart and the only thing she felt was the blooding boiling in her veins. But what happened next sent shockwaves throughout the entire classroom.

Both couples were kissing each other. Cat had turned the simple stage kiss from Hunter into a passionate embrace that Morgin knew was real. The tears welled up in her eyes as she ran out of the room. Not paying attention, she heard the door open again as she leaned against the lockers.

* * *

**Outside Sikowitz's Class**

"Hey, you okay? You kinda stormed out like a raging bull..."

Looking past her blurry vision she could barely make out the face of Rachell who looked to be in the same condition as herself.

"Y-yeah I'll be fine. she lied as she wiped her tear streaked face. "Since when did you care about how I feel?"

The girl shrugged.

"I dont... but I did notice that you were paying close attention to Cat the entire performance." The rock girl smirked.

"Just like you were looking at Travis and Jade?" Morgin shot back causing Rachel's smirk to drop. "Yeah, I noticed..."

Rachel shook her head as if to clear her mind.

"Look, you like Cat and I like Jade... and we both know that Travis and Hunter, as nice as they are, dont deserve them. They should be with us NOT them!" Racheal spat with so much venom in her words. Morgin simply nodded in agreement. Hunter may have been her flesh and blood but no way was he going to claimwhat she knew was rightfully hers to begin with.

"Wait, what do you mean, exactly?" she raised an eyebrow pushing her hair behind her ear.

"I mean..." Rachael started. "...Travis and Jade are dating now... As are Hunter and Cat."

Morgin's eyes narrowed with hatred as she was beginning to embark on a dark road and she knew that people would get hurt but it was worth it so long as in the end she got what she wanted or in this case who she wanted.

"So you're considering... we break them up?" Racheal nodded.

"Yep, but I need you to break Travis and Jade up so it doesnt raise suspicion while I take care of your brother. Deal?"

With an outstretched hand, Racheal watched as Morgin contemplated whether or not Morgin was hardcore enough to do this. But her thoughts were soon pushed back as she felt the handshake that sealed the deal for her plans.

The two walked off heading towards the janitors closet, not realizing that a certain brunette was watching the entire ordeal take place.

Quickly, she pulled out her pear phone and dialed a number that she happened to get during the summer.

**To: Travis**

**From: Unknown**

**Be careful, Racheal is not who she appears to be... If you want to know more then meet me at my house at midnight tonight...**

* * *

**Oh boy... now the plots begin to thicken as we now have 3 people looking to ruin lives but the big question is... Who is this mysterious person who knows what's really going on?**

**I will post a poll on my profile and i hope you caught the hint i left at the end of the chapter. So vote on who you think it is and leave a review trust me the answer will surprise you if nothing else.**

**I also would like to point out a couple of mistakes that I will have fixed by the time I post the next chapter. **

**1. Hunter and Morgin are brother and sister... I failed to mention that in detail but I will correct that go more in-depth into their relationship.**

**2. I am trying to link all the plots together so if you see alot of a character from a previous chapter, its just because i want to link everything together by the time all the plots are introduced.**

**3. I am trying to work on a signature style of writing for each plot. last chapter I used a bit of minor song-fic to explain the relationship between the band and you may see more depending on how the story goes along. **

**4. I cant improve without feedback from you all so if you would like to see something then let me know and I'll do my best to put it into the story.**

**Thank you all who are fans of this fiction.**

**This is kenshinfox signing off...**


	5. Chapter 5: Eyes of the Beholder

**Well its now time for the next chapter of Hollywood Arts and I can honestly say that in this chapter, the mysterious informant shall be revealed! It seems we have our most popular choice but now lets get on with the story. In previous chapters, you all have witnessed a scheme being brewed between Racheal, Tyler, and now Morgin. Only one person knows whats truly going on but who? You all voted so now its time to see who is right and who the mystery person is. The top choices were:**

**Trina Vega**

**Tori Vega**

**Robbie Shapiro &**

**Cat Valentine**

**One of these answers is correct. Also, I havent forgotten that the winner(s) will have a lemon one shot for their Oc so I need those who voted to let me know who they voted for so that I can get started on it/them...**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Eyes of the Beholder**

With the talk about the upcoming kickback, everyone's eyes and ears were soundly on Travis & Jade. Since the two decided to go to the dance together, everybody took notice. However, unknown to the crowd was that story of Anthony Michael Harris and Liza Braden.

Anthony is Andre Harris's little known brother. He stands 6'2" and is very much like his older brother in many ways. He was actually walking into the black box theatre when he ran into his best friend Travis who was playing on the grand piano set in the middle of the stage.

"We're just ordinary people..." The music flowed out like a peaceful stream. "...We dont know which way to go..."

"My my..." Travis jumped at the sound of Anthony's clapping echoing throughout the theatre. "...I had no idea that big bad Travis had a soft side."

A scowl etched its way onto his face before shifting into a gentle smirk.

"Yeah? And what of it, huh?"

Anthony threw his hands up in mock surrender. "Nothing, just saying. What would Jade think if she knew you were into John Legend music?" he playfully teased earning a punch to his arm from a slightly annoyed Travis.

"She'd think that it's a nice change of pace..." a familiar voice rang from on stage.

Travis froze in his tracks knowing who the owner of that voice was.

"J-Jade?"

Slowly, she sashayed her hips as she approached him. Her eyes flashed with intrigue and lust?

"I knew you were lying about 'rehearsing' the new Fireflight song, so I snuck and followed you here and decided to catch a sneak preview of your little..." she batted her eyes as she now was invading his personal space. "...concert." she whispered.

Then her eyes flash with a little anger.

"But dont ever lie to me again understand or else..."

Travis backed away slowly as his eyes saw the traces of Jade's hand make its way to her belt where she kept a pair of extra sharp scissors. As if on instinct alone he darted out of the theatre with Jade on his heels.

Anthony could faintly hear Travis's cries for help and Jade yelling after him a scary sing-song voice.

"Come back, I just want to talk, Travy!"

Anthony couldnt help but chuckle at his best friends plight. As he walked out the door his laughter stopped when he looked past a crowd of girls who appeared to be pointing and laughing at someone. He slowly approached the group hearing certain comments like 'crazy kathy' and 'Insane Jane'.

"Hey, cut it out!" He roared.

The crowd looked back at him to see that his eye was twitching and his teeth were bared. Anybody who knew Anthony knew that one thing he didnt stand for was bullying, in any form. They scrambled away quickly trying not to encite his wrath any further. Once they were gone, Anthony rubbed the back of his head in frustration before turning his attention to the young girl still cowering against the lockers.

"Hey..." he touched her shoulder only for her to cringe tighter into her protective ball. "...are you okay?"

The girl looked up seeing that the abusive girls were no longer in sight only to be replaced by the african american who had his hand extended towards her. His smile emphasized his deep dimples and his eyes showed an innocence that caused her to smile and take his hand.

"Yes, Im fine..." she said no louder than a church mouse. "T-thank you-"

"Anthony, my names Anthony." he blushed as he took in her features. Her smile that although small, shined brightly. Her Long curly blond hair that flowed like a horses mane. All of this seemed familiar. Too familiar... He gave her a questionable gaze which caused her to look away. He could see her eyes struggling to hold back the tears.

"L-Liza?" he whispered.

She froze. She looked at Anthony who appeared to do the same. There eyes locked onto one another's when out of nowhere, he hugged her. Wrapping his arms around her petite frame, he felt her body tense up for only a second before she returned the gesture.

"I've missed you so much..." she whispered as she accepted his warm body onto hers.

Anthony felt a few stray tears escape his chocolate orbs as he couldnt find the words to express what he was feeling. He was happy, sad, torn... but none of these could be explained as all he could do was hold her as she quietly sobbed into his shoulder.

He had found his lost Angel...

* * *

Afterschool, Travis and Jade were finally "okay" considering she nearly impaled him about 15 times with her scissors only for him to narrowly avoid the blades. He was however, slightly bruised from her whacking him with Sinjin's books as well as Sinjin himself for getting in her way.

"Geez, I understand the books but did you have to hit me with the weirdo?" he combed back some strands of hair.

Jade smirked as they re-entered the theatre only to see none other than:

"Other Vega?" the goth hissed. "What are you doing here?!"

Trina turned around looking somewhat guilty. Jade was about to maul and skin the older Vega sister when she felt Travis hold her from behind by her waist.

"She's here for me..." Travis muttered before stepping pass his best friend. He approached the stage, taking in the sight of a slightly jealous Jade, and a jittery Trina. "Now, what was so important, Trina that you had to text me during school?"

Twirling her hair nervously, she glanced over at Jade West who was shooting daggers, or in her case scissors, at her. Then she looked back at Travis who had a slighly annoyed look on his face but she also saw interest.

"Well, it was about..." she started. Her heart was pounding inside of her chest and she was sweating bullets now.

"Spit it out, Vega!"

"Okay! The other night, I overheard Racheal and Tyler talking about how they liked you both."

Jade rolled her eyes while Travis pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Of course they like us!" Jade noted. "They're our bandmates and bestfriends."

"No... I mean they want you both sexually..."

Travis's eyes shot open; wide as golf balls while Jade's throat hitched.

"What?"

"After you too left, they both were disgusted at how you 'ditched' them to go to Travis's place. Racheal then said something about desiring Jade..." Trina pointed to the now shocked goth girl. "And Tyler wants..." he saddened gaze fell upon Travis. "...you, Travis."

Shaking his head, the boy stumbled back for a second. Here he was hearing that his drummer was sexually attracted to him? And worse, his bass guitarist was lusting after his crush? He looked over at Jade who had a equally confused look in her Icy blue eyes.

"A-anything else I should know about?" he managed to get out.

Trina walked up to Jade who flinched for the first time in her life.

"You two are in danger... as well as your brother."

Now Jade was seeing red.

"What?! What does Hunter have to do with this?!" she spat in fury. The only thing keeping Trina from curling up in a ball was that she knew that Jade's wrath wasnt directed towards her.

"You're sister, Morgin is involved with them. She has a thing for Cat but so does your brother. He made a move during one of Sikowitz's improv exercises and Morgin snapped... She stormed out of the room and that's when Racheal got a hold of her."

Jade and Travis flashbacked to the memory of that morning.

"Travis?" Jade whispered. "Do you believe the Other Ve- I mean Trina?"

Travis had a million thoughts roaming through his head. Here he was with the girl of his dreams only to find out that his supposed two best friends were plotting against them. Then to cap things off, Jade's sister joins them to get back at her brother? He had to do something... Something...

So he did the only thing he knew he could do...

He kissed her...

**Well I know you all wanted this so here you got it! I would also like to say that the ones who voted for Trina Vega are the winners. If you voted for Trina please message me and be honest. Nothing I hate more than liars... Trust me I can have your characters killed off *Laughs deviously* just kidding but please be honest though about who you voted for and I hope you all keep desiring this story. The ideas keep pouring out of my head and Im loving it... So review and message me with more ideas for scenarios like the kickback or talent show or even a date chapter cuz once all the initial plots are finished (the pre-selected one in chapter 2) I will need fresh ideas so I can keep this going. **


	6. Chapter 4: Perfection

**Man Three chapters are in the books and here's another one for you guys. First off I would like to give a shout out to the two winners of the Mystery Informant poll. Congratulations to Twihard44 and Kharress who guessed Trina Vega as the mystery informant. You both can now choose which pairing gets their own one-shot filled with lemony goodness lol. To those who participated, there will be more constests like this so do not fret none about missing this one.**

**Now back to the story so far, Im sure youre all wondering what's going to happen now that Travis and Jade know about the scheme laid out against them by their 'friends'. And what's going to happen to Hunter and Cat? What's going on with Anthony and Liza? Well wonder no more because here are your answers!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Perfection**

Travis kiss her...

Travis Felix Thomas, Jade's best friend since forever, currently had his lips on hers.

Jade stood there frozen in place as her lips were pressed against her best friend's. She didnt know how to react due to the sparks welling up inside her. Travis had just pulled away and his brown cheeks were a slight pink. His heart was pounding under his ribcage as he tried to read the goths face. Trina was staring wide-eyed at the act committed in front of her. The silence was tense, the moment was now over, and the akwardness began to well up within each of the three.

"Y-you. Just kissed m-me..." she pressed her ivory fingers to her lips. Her usually icy gaze was now naturally unreadable which only made Travis and even Trina more nervous than before.

"Jade I- I didnt mean to. I just-"

He couldnt complete his apology because now it was Jade West who literally leaped into his arms and smashed her lips into his. Travis expertly caught her but that didnt mean he was prepared for this. He had loved his gothic best friend since the moment they met but he kept his feelings in check so that he wouldnt ruin the awesome friendship they had established. His body was on auto-pilot now as he stroked her back lovingly and returned the kiss with even greater force than the first time. The only thing that could ruin this moment was the mock coughing of one Trina Vega who he honestly had forgotten was still in the room only a few feet away.

"Sorry to interupt but I gotta get going..." The buxom beauty smiled softly. "...I have to meet someone for...yeah"

Turning around she felt a pair of hands grab both shoulders. One was an ebony colored while the other was pale.

"Thank you, Trina..." Jade whispered as she hugged the no longer mystery informant. "You're not so bad after all."

Travis walked up to Trina and hugged her too.

"Yeah, had you not told us what was going on, who knows what wouldve happened between us."

Trina blushed but shrugged.

"It was nothing-"

"No, its not." Jade looked serious now. "Had you not told us, we wouldve fell victim to whatever our 'bestfriends' had cooked up for us."

"Right. Though I have no issue with it, Im not gay and I dont think Jade here is interested in girls." Travis chuckled recieving a playfull slap to the chest.

Trina giggled at their antics then left the two alone in the now vacant Black Box Theatre. Jade turned back to her friend with a look of concern and wonder.

"So..." she bit her bottom lip. "Where does this leave us?"

Travis knew Jade and he knew what she's been through during the many years they've known one another. Jade has been the butt of jokes, teased, ridiculed by family and 'friends', and even though Beck was a nice guy, she was hurt by him as well. He knew that she deserved to have true happiness. Lifting her chin, he smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Whatever you want us to be..." he could see the twinkle in her eyes and the genuine grin form on her lips. "...How about you crash at my place tonight and then we can truly know each other."

Jade's eyes widened as her grin shifted into a smirk.

"You naughty dog." she kissed his soft lips and began to walk out of the theatre. "I have advanced dance next hour then I'll see you at my house so you can pick me up."

"It's a date."

As the door closed Travis's thoughts drifted to everything that had just occured in the past half hour. Trina Vega giving him the heads up about Racheal, and Tyler. Kissing Jade. Jade kissing him back...

_'Man can this day get any better?' _he wondered when suddenly his pear phone beeped. He saw a link that led to Jade's Slap page. Clicking the link, he saw the answer to his question.

**Jade West: In a Relationship**

**Just had the most wonderful experience, with the most wonderful guy!**

**Status: Perfect :)**

About 30 minutes later, Jade's phone vibrated during class in her book bag. Once she got dressed, she checked it to see a link to a familiar Slap page. Checking it, she put her hand over her mouth and gasped in delight at what she saw.

**Travis Thomas: In a Relationship**

**Just loving my perfect dark angel! Cant wait for the kickback...**

**Status: Wonderful ;)**

She put her phone away and smiled before joining the other students in her class.

_'He called me perfect.' _she mused herself mentally.

Unfortunately, two others were currently glaring at the newly posted updates on the Slap.

* * *

Marni Chatner...

The current school President.

Straight A student and stand out actress.

She gave off the appearance that she had no flaws. But there is one...

She is love with her bestfriend's boyfriend.

"Tori!" she yelled out as she dashed toward the slender brunnette.

Tori knew that Marni had a thing for her guy but she also knew that Marni wasnt the type to boyfriend steal. She was a princess who never really acted like a jerk, nor was she the type to ruin a friendship over a guy.

"Hey, Marni. What's up?"

Closing her locker, Tori smiled flaunting her perfect cheekbones.

"Are you helping with the Kickback decorations? I could really use the help since its in two days..." Marni looked a little disappointed but did her best to hide it.

Shifting her gaze towards anywhere but at Marni's pouty face, Tori tried to think of an excuse as to why she couldnt help out.

"Im sorry, I would really like to but you see, Beck and I have a date tonight and I-"

Marni's face lit up. "Why not bring him with you? It's right afterschool and afterwards you two can have your dream night!"

_'Why did I bring his name up?' _the Latina mentally slapped herself as she felt herself being pulled by a now gleeful Marni.

* * *

The sun was finally setting over the Hollywood horizon. Anthony and Liza were walking though the park hand in hand chatting about what was going on while they were apart.

"So you came to Hollywood Arts because youre parents didnt want you to be in a traditional public school?" Liza smirked playfully.

Anthony was extremely emberrased.

"Yeah, well she felt I was too precious to be around gang bangers and loose girls." he rubbed the back of his head.

"Specifically Northridge girls?" she playfully scolded earning an even brighter blush and knew that he would die from the blood rushing to his cheeks.

"A-anyways... What have you been up to?"

Suddenly the evening air took a shift. It was no longer warm and bubbly, it was now cold and chilly but he knew it wasnt the atmosphere itself. Looking over to his right, he noticed Liza's face twist in a sorrowful frown.

"Hey, are you okay, Liza?" she shook her head no. "Look if you dont want to talk about it we can do something else."

But the damage was done. Liza latched onto Anthony as if she was drowning and he was her life preserver. Unknowingly to him though was the conversation inside of her head.

**Ugly.**

**Stupid...**

**Unworthy...**

"Stop it..." she whispered amidst the tears streaming streaming down her face.

"Stop what?" Anthony held her close trying to figure out what was going on.

**Kill yourself!**

**You disgusting creature!**

**YOU'RE WORTHLESS!**

**DIE!**

The next thing she knew, she was engulfed in darkness. Soothing darkness where she finally found solace and peace. Here there were no voices in her head no detrimental thoughts. No Pain...

Then it hit her...

"Liza?"

Another voice rang in her ears tearing her away from her desired slumber. She begrudgingly opened her eyes seeing only a blurred image of someone holding her.

"Liza? Wake up, please?"

It was getting louder but now she could make out the face.

"Anthony?"

* * *

During the night, Travis had finally pulled up to the West's Manor after work. He always hated coming here... No it wasnt because the family was rich. It wasnt even because the family disliked his style of clothing. (Although he is a respectable gentleman outside of his friends.) No it was because he was deemed unacceptable because of he didnt have what they had.

He didnt own a bentley, nor did he have a vacation home in Hawaii. But all of that could and would be explained tonight and probably much sooner when he heard the slamming of the front door to the mansion. An irate Jade was stomping towards his Green and Black Mustang with some suitcases and a new founded fury. He didnt know whether to let it ride or prod her for answers. She quickly entered the vehicle and instructed him to drive off.

It didnt take long for them to reach his apartment. He unpacked her things quickly, hoping to find out what made her so mad. Once everything was put away, he turned to ask her what was going on when she crashed her lips onto his in intense passion. Falling back, it took everything in Travis not to claim her right then and there. He flipped her over and reluctantly stood up with his arms folded.

"Alright... Talk." he sternly asked.

In the midst of her bedroom eyes his face never changed from its stern gaze. She wanted to give him an 'I dont know what youre talking about' face but knew that he wasnt buying it. She let out a soft breath then sat up and her true feelings began to pour out.

"Look, my dad was upset at me about us dating..." she casually stated. "...He said you were worse than Beck and that I deserved a man who's can afford to live anywhere other than a two-bit shack on the other side of town. He threatened to take away my trust fund and kick me out of the house."

Travis knew what this was doing to her. She cared about him so much yet never knew the extent that she felt about him.

"So I told him to take his trust fund and shove it up his ass." she smirked at him.

Travis's jaw dropped at what he had just heard. He never thought that Jade would give up her plushy lifestyle for...this...

"Jade, I have no idea what goes on in your head." was all he could get out before she herself stood to her feet as dropped her skirt combo onto his bedroom floor. With a playful snarl she twirled her green streak and bit her bottom lip in lust.

"Maybe you can find out..."

Removing his shirt, she placed kisses onto his chest and traveled down to his well crafted abs. She then placed her lips onto his wrapping her arms around his neck. When he placed his hands on her side she felt... right. She felt for the first time in her life, truly perfect...

**Okay well for starters lets clear the air with a lot of things. 1. There is no lemon in this chapter... :( sorry... 2. I want to keep some form of suspense with Lizanthony (Liz & Anthony), I also am keeping the story elements a certain way due to I am writing their scenario's in real life and I already have Trade (Travis & Jade) story already written out in full. So the other plots will be introduced in the next chapter and the secret that Travis has been hiding will be revealed in full details.**

**I also would like to thank the fans of this for your support of this fic. And I will make an alternate ending to each plot so let me know what you expect (from the current chapters) the endings to be. Trust me oh and if there are any Beta writers I would love to work with you on this and many other fictions related to Victorious**

**I apologize if any OC's are being used as current antagonists right now but what's drama without a bad guy/girl and trust me when I tell you the kickback is only the beginning. Let me know what themes you would like to see in this fic (group dates, halloween party, christmas, even sexual encounters. and I will be taking requests for AU (Alternate Universe "what if") one shots related to this story like any pairings, any type of encounters, and what you hope to see. If its supposed to be in the original storyline ill put it in asap but if its not a part of the original design then I will make a one-shot about it as soon as I can...**

**Thank you all for the love and support of this author and story!**

**-kenshinfox**


	7. Chapter 5: Revelations part 1

**Sigh, well needless to say that this has been a great story to write and its not over yet. Not by a long shot. I've been so relaxed by writing this that I went on ahead and put up a new chapter just for you guys. Im sure that youre all wondering how in the world am i going to top the last chapter? Jade and Travis are a couple, Hunter and Cat are hitting it off, Liza and Anthony are having some issues early on, and is Marni trying to weasal her way into Beck's heart? Plus as an added bonus, whats with the hidden alliance between Racheal, Tyler, and Morgin? Well its time for the kickback dance and all this and much more will be revealed in this chapter. So enjoy, and review your opinions.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Revelations part 1**

The kickback had finally arrived, and everyone was excited to be having such an occassion this early in the year. Many performances were great while others left something to be desired. Among the great performances, was the band B.L.O.O.D. who were just finishing with their song.

**Jade:**

**God I want to dream again**

**Take me where I never been**

**I wanna go there, this time Im not scared!**

**Now Im unbreakable**

**Its unmistakable**

**No one can touch me**

**Nothing can stop me!**

Racheal was blasting her bass while Tyler was banging the drums with intensity. Unknown to the two, was a glaring Travis who was making sure to keep an eye on the two. Everyone thought Jade held a grudge but compared to Travis, she was a saint. His peircing light brown eyes burrowed a hole in the girls head but he made sure to direct his gaze elsewhere every now and then so he wouldnt raise suspicion.

Once the song ended, the group bowed and prepared to head off the stage. Rachael quickly grinned from ear to ear as if nothing was amiss. "Man, we rocked out there! Especially you Jade..." There was a hint of seductiveness in her voice that was making the goth uncomfortable. Jade tried to back away but she was cornered. Trapped between a sexually throbbing girl who was borderlined obsessed with her and a wall. There seemed to be no escape. That is until...

"Um... ladies and gentlemen?" Everyone turned to see an obviously nervous Travis standing onstage. "I wrote this song and would like to play it for you guys..."

The crowd whooped and cheered as the young man decided to step behind the piano instead of grabbing a guitar. Murmers of confusion soon followed. He took a deep breath and gazed at Jade. He knew that she was in a compromising position but he shrugged it off knowing that he had the advantage.

"I wrote this for the woman I love..." he spoke in a sultry voice and began to play. "...And I hope she knows that."

**So High by John Legend**

**Baby since the day you came into my life**  
**You made me realize that we were born to fly**

Travis looked directly at the target of his song. He poured out his soul into each word.

**You showed me everyday new possibilities**  
**You proved my fantasies of love could really be**

Jade's eyes widened as she digested the words. Rachael had now backed off and had her arms crossed in disgust and shock.

**Let's go to a place only lovers go**  
**To a spot that we've never known**  
**To the top of the clouds we're floating away yeah**  
**Ooh this feels so crazy**

Everyone stood speechless as he continued to play with vigor and passion.

**Oh this love is blazing**  
**Baby we're so high**  
**Walking on cloud 9**

**(You've got me up so high) So high**  
**(My shoes are scraping the sky) So high**  
**(You've got me up so high) Oh**  
**(My shoes are scraping the sky)**

Taking another glance, Travis noticed that Jade's eyes were watering. She had the faintest hint of a smile and most importantly, she began walking towards the stage as if in a trance. Her feet were on auto-pilot as each step felt more like gliding rather than walking.

**Maybe later we can go up to the moon**  
**Or sail among the stars before the night is through**  
**And when morning comes we'll see the sun is not so far**  
**And we can't get much closer to God than where we are**

**We'll go to a place only lovers go**  
**To a spot that we've never known**  
**To the top of the clouds we're floating away yeah**  
**Ooh this feels so crazy**  
**Oh this love is blazing**  
**Baby we're so high**  
**Walking on cloud 9**

**(You've got me up so high) So high**  
**(My shoes are scraping the sky) So high**  
**(You've got me up so high) Oh**  
**(My shoes are scraping the sky)**

Racheals now a smoldering mess. To say that she was jealous wouldve been an understatement. She had gripped Tyler by the shoulder and unconsciously latched on too tightly because when she snapped out of it, her best friend was on one knee whimpering in sheer pain.

"Oops, sorry..." she flatly admitted as she let him go. Her eyes never left Jade until she had blended into the crowd.

**Ooh...yeah**  
**Ooh...oh hey**

**Ooh this feels so crazy**  
**Oh this love is blazin'**  
**Baby we're so high**  
**Walking on cloud 9**  
**You got me up so high**  
**You got me up so high**  
**You got me up so high**  
**My shoes are scraping the sky**

Tori Vega, Beck Oliver, and Marni watched on as the form of Jade appeared on stage. The latina was flabbergasted to say the least. Never in her life had she her frenemy become mesmerized for anything other than scissors yet here she [Jade] was, almost to the point of sobbing before her as her friend played a powerful song.

Jade just stood there, not caring if anybody was paying attention to her. She felt as if she and Travis were the only one's in the entire world as her blue eyes locked onto his brown irises. She could see that even without the song, he was proving his feelings for her. They say the eyes are the window to the soul, and that you can tell the true nature of someone based on what you see. Well Jade saw nothing but love and adoration in her boyfriends eyes.

**You got me up so high**  
**You got me up so high**  
**You got me up so high**  
**My shoes are scraping the sky ooh...ooh...**  
**Yeah...**

**This is how love's supposed to be**  
**This is how, this is how love's supposed to be, yeah**  
**Let's go to the moon baby, ooh**  
**Let's go to the moon baby, yeah**  
**Let's go, go, let's go to the moon baby**  
**So high...**

As he finished the last note, he stood up and held her shoulders. Here before him was THE Jade West standing before him grinning with tears streaming down her face. They didnt say much but he mouthed the words:

"Do you love me?"

She couldnt speak, but nodded. That one nod spoke volumes to the world. To Travis, it was the honest reciprocation of mutual emotions. To Racheal, it was legitimate proof that she had no chance with her. To the school, it was the beginning of a new power relationship.

The crowd...

Only then did it all hit them. The roars and cheers from the rest of the school had finally sunk in. Travis & Jade turned towards everyone in each others embrace when a familiar voice yelled out.

"Dont just stand there!" it was Andre. "Kiss her!"

The two looked towards each other, exchanged loving gazes then connected their lips. The sparks that they had felt earlier in the week had now become fireworks that were booming in each other's bodies. Racheal stormed off. She knew that kiss was the final nail in the coffin for her hopes of ever being with Jade.

* * *

**Well this is the end of part one of the Revalation side-storyline. What I was planning was resolving the first few plots that were introduced indivdually then working on the remaining ones that havent been touched on yet. So now that the plan is pretty much rendered useless and Travis & Jade are publically known as the new power couple, what is left for Racheal who appears to be slipping into insanity? Well you may have to wait for a few chapters to find out because we have a couple of issues that still need checking out... stay tuned for Hollywood Arts 2012 Revelations pt 2... coming soon**


	8. Chapter 6: Revelations part 2 Thin Line

**Oh yeah, its that time again! Time for part two of the Revelations Chapter and before I get into that I just want to give a tiny bit of insight on the multi-chapters that I am working on. Revalations is a multi-part chapter that will end the first "arc" of Hollywood Arts 2012 technically, its still 2011 in the story and its the beginning of the school year. The kickback is that first defining moment in the story that will surely build up the next arc... Also I have heard your cries and the next build-up will be Halloween Party that will truly see the dark side in majority of the characters both canon and fanon. Now without further ado, here is part two of two of Hollywood Arts 2012: Revelations.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Thin Line**

After Travis's performance the whole school was abuzzed about what had just transpired. Anthony was sitting at the usual table with Liza who appeared to be slightly shaken up still.

"Hey, princess are you okay?" She simply nodded which sent a wave of worry through the boy. "Still not convinced that Im sticking with you, huh?"

Again, she only nodded but decided to give him a small whimper. For a guy who was used to being the talk of the school but never did he imagine that the fame he got would turn to hushed whispers of pity about how he was 'dragged into a relationship with crazy Liza'. He knew that she was formerly suicidal and was even registered at a mental hospital back when her family had moved to New York City. But he didnt care about that because in his eyes, she was perfect to him.

However, on the other end of the crowd sat an overly obsessed Marni and a disgruntled Tori & Beck. Usually he had tolerance for fan girls (a very high tolerance) but this girl was pushing him to his limits.

"Tori, I gotta go take a whaz. Will you wait for me here until I get back?"

Tori flashed that beautiful smile that he loved so much.

"Sure babe, just dont stay too long, the next song is coming up..." she playfully pouted making Marni roll her eyes in disgust.

_**'What does SHE have that I dont?!'**_

In her mind, Marni had figured out nearly 30 ways of making Tori Vega disappear but kept those thoughts to herself. Nobody knew that side of Marni. It was her only form of inperfection she would admit. While she was flawlessly beautiful in her own right, she still had an ugly side and only once had it manifested openly in front of anybody.

"Oops, I gotta go too, just got a text from the tech commitee..." she forced out a giggle earning a weirded out look from the couple. Running as if she was in the Kentucky Derby she faded into the crowd but instead of heading towards the stage, she took a little detour...

...to the Boys Bathroom...

* * *

"Well, it's been a wild night so we'll finish off the night with one last performance from a volunteer." Sikowitz yelled over the P.A. system. "Who wants to end this shindig off right?!"

The school was silent and remained that way for nearly five minutes until one voice broke through.

"I'll do it!"

Liza looked up from her world of pity to see that Anthony was tugging softly at her arm. She didnt know what to do but she followed him. The whispers and murmers from their peers were low but to her, they might as well had been broadcasted through a megaphone. She felt tears threatening to burn her eyes and flow uncontrollably but she barely managed to keep them in. Before she knew it though she was on stage.

"I would like to dedicate this song to my beautiful girl, Liza..."

**"Love"**

**Love So many things I've got to tell you But I'm afraid I don't know how Cause there's a possibility You'll look at me differently Love Ever since the first moment I spoke your name From then on I knew that by you being in my life Things were destined to change cause...**

**Love So many people use your name in vain Love Those who faith in you sometimes go astray Love Through all the ups and downs the joy and hurt Love For better or worse I still will choose you first**

**Many days I've longed for you Wanting you Hoping for the chance to get to know you Longing for your kiss For your kiss, for your touch, for your essence (your beautiful essence) Many nights I've cried from the things you do Felt like I could die from the thought of losing you I know that you're real With no doubt or no fears Or no questions**

Liza was speechless... it was as if everything she had every went through no longer mattered. It was all in the past now and she was being a second chance

**Love So many people use your name in vain Love Those who faith in you sometimes go astray Love Through all the ups and downs the joy and hurt Love For better or worse I still will choose you first**

**At first you didn't mean that much to me But now I know that you're all I need The world looks so brand new to me Now that I found love Everyday I live for you And everything that I do I do it for you What I say is how I feel so believe it's true You got to know I'm true, love**

**Love So many people use your name in vain Love Those who faith in you sometimes go astray Love Through all the ups and downs the joy and hurt Love For better or worse I still will choose you first**

Anthony then stood in front of her. His hazel eyes burrowing a hole in her blue orbs.

"Do you believe me?"

She let the tears fall now but Anthony knew that these were tears of happiness. He saw the darkness literally fade away only to be replaced with a new brighter gaze.

"Yes, Anthony..." she whispered as she embraced him in a hug. "I do believe you..."

* * *

Beck had just finished and stepped out of the stall only to be caught off guard by a feminine physique.

"What the?!"

"I take it you approve?"

Marni...

Marni was standing before him dressed in a catholic schoolgirl outfit that was obviously too short. It left nothing to the imagination.

Beck was trapped.

"Look, Tori is waiting on me outside and-"

he was silenced by a finger pressed gently against his lips. Marni had bedroom eyes now and was shushing him.

"My sweet Beck, Tori can wait..." she began to unbutton her blouse which left Beck awe stricken. Had he been single this would be a dream come true for any guy, but he was with Tori Vega. Scratch that, he was in love with Tori Vega and spent nearly all of sophmore year trying to get with her. Now, he was trapped between a rock and hard place. (The rock being the bathroom wall, and the hard place being a sexually stimulated psycho known as Marni...) "Beside's unlike her..." she gently brushed his ear with her soft lips. "...Im perfect."

Beck snapped.

He quickly pushed Marni down to the floor and darted for the Asphalt Cafe. He felt bad knowing that he probably hurt her, but that didnt matter to him. He just ran until he bumped into Tori who was now holding a sweaty, huffing Beck Oliver.

"Beck?! What happened to you?" she yelled out of shock.

After catching his breath, he looked up at Tori.

"M-Marni-"

The next sound to be heard was shrieking that came from inside the school. Everyone stormed in to see just who or what caused that earth shattering scream. When the students arrived, they all saw the limping form of Marni who now had her blouse torn and her left breast was exposed.

"Okay what's going on he- GOOD GHANDI! What happened to you?!" Sikowitz yelled out while shielding his eyes.

"I- I was... I was raped!" She cried hysterically.

Lane rushed and wrapped his jacket around her. "Do you know who did this to you... or what happened?"

She nodded. Then with a crazed look in her eyes she pointed.

"It was one of Tori's friends."

Travis looked confused, Anthony looked worried, Hunter was calm (being that Marni was his sister), Andre wasnt even at the kickback due to being sick and Robbie was on a 'date', so that left:

"BECK OLIVER!"

* * *

**Alrighty then well Im glad you all enjoyed this and I will get to work on the next arc and what the fall out will be from this. Keep those reviews coming and let me know what you think...**


	9. Chapter 7: Hello My Name is Revenge

**Hmmm... How do I one-up the last chapter, when it was so awesome... But before I get into that lets take care of the preliminaries shall we? First of all, I have been informed that some people dont like their characters being used as a villain. Okay lets get this out of the way... Certain characters will be used as antagonists from time to time based on the plots that were given. Even so right now there are two confirmed antagonists: Marni, & Rachael. Now later on this may not be the case but rest assured that all those who are "bad guys" or in this case girls will be utilized on both ends of the coin. So I understand and I will heed your complaints but honestly without any villains, the story would be bland and dry. SO please be patient and just continue to support this story... Thank you... also I chose to incorperate the contest winners one-shot into the story.**

* * *

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M due to Sexual Smut! If you are underaged, then skip this chapter... Thank you -Kenshinfox**

**Chapter 7: Hello Life... My Name Is Revenge...**

Travis was laying down on his bed half sleep when Jade walked into their (yes, THEIR) room wearing a black and green gothic skirt with a black strapless top. Needless to say she didnt look thrilled at the moment.

"What's wrong, babe..." he yawned.

She kept a stern face and shook her head no.

"Jade?"

"What?" she halfed yelled but the venom was lost in her voice.

Travis finally stood up and walked over to her.

"Jade, what's wrong?" he held her arms as she shook her head in defiance. "Jade West... Please tell me what's going on..."

"Travis, why do you live alone?"

His gaze dropped as he turned away. He walked away towards his bed and sat on the edge sighing to himself.

"You really wanna know?" Jade nodded.

"I was born in New York City but... well life was pretty bad fromt he beginning... My mom died immediately after I was born and my dad never showed up. After I was old enough to be released from the hospital, I was sent to the NYC Adoption Agency where I was adopted immediately. Sounds pretty sweet but, like everything else in my life, it was a farce." Her looked up at Jade. Her eyes were begging him to continue with the story. "I was taken in by a Mary and Thomas Jones who treated me like I was the most important thing in the world... until I turned 6 years old."

"What do you mean?" her voice was etched in curiousity yet at the same time Travis sensed a little bit of fear laced behind it.

"After my 6th birthday, Thomas and Mary beat the crap out of me..." He then stood up and pulled off his shirt revealing a multitude of scars and large stitch marks on his back. Jade gasped as tears welled up in her blue eyes. "...I was beaten with whips and chains and forced to serve them hand and foot until the day I died."

Now it was Travis's turn to fight back the tears. Unknown to Jade, he was visually reliving the events of his past in his mind. The images were flooding in as he clenched his eyes shut in a failed attempt to make them disappear. "What did you do after that?"

Jade placed her hands on his chin and looked into his now blurried brown eyes. Sighing again, Travis put on a small smirk.

"I ran away at the age of 10... One night after getting beaten for the third time in the past hour for not bringing Mary her drink on time, I was tied to a metal beam in the basement where I spotted an open window in the basement that was just slightly out of reach. It took about a couple of hours given I was still much shorter than I am now, but after dealing with rope burns, I managed to escape and I ran into the night."

Jade was astounded by what she was hearing. She was now sitting on Travis's left side on the bed listening to the extensively sad story of her boyfriend.

"Please continue..." she whispered which caught Travis completely off guard.

Nodding, he kissed her forehead and smiled a genuine smile.

"I ran for days only stopping for a viable drink of water or if I found something to eat around restuarants. Hitching rides on pick up trucks heading west, I managed to make it to Nevada in a little over two months. By that time I was extremely weak from hunger yet I kept trudging until I hit California's city limits..." he swallowed what felt like a lump in his throat. "It was where for the first time since my miserable existance, I was truly about to see the finer points of life when an elderly woman took me to California and adopted me as her grandson claiming that I was abandoned by my parents at birth and she raised me..."

"But that doesnt explain why you live alone though..." Jade gently interupted earning a sad nod in response.

"Youre right... You see, my grandma was murdered two years ago, on the day I got into Hollywood Arts..."

He refused to stop the tears that streamed down his face. He choked back a bitter sob as Jade wrapped her ivory arms around around his neck and hugged him. She only knew that he was adopted and used to live next door to her. It was perfect until Travis had to mysteriously move away for an unknown reason. For a year they didnt see one another until he resurfaced at Hollywood Arts.

"Did they catch the person who did it?"

Travis pulled back gently letting Jade see his brown eyes fill with an animosity she never knew existed.

"No... The police gave up the search after about a month." He answered bitterly. "...Said something about the two involved probably left the state and it was out of their jurisdiction. Story of my life... Everyone I love has been hurt or dead."

Jade's icy gaze turned to a glare towards her boyfriend.

"You are not alone, do you understand?!"

He had no choice but to nod. Jade West was literally about to rip him a new one. Or so he thought...

"Im still here, arent I?" she said in a voice that Travis couldve sworn resembled a kitten purring. She was now straddling his lap letting her hands trail down his muscular frame. He shuddered in ecstacy as he felt electricy from his girlfriends touch. He mumbled something incoherant to Jade who was now smirking deviously. "Im sorry, I didnt hear that, baby?"

"Yes..." he allowed himself to lay back on the bed as Jade began to kiss his muscular chest.

Jade was in control, and this both intrigued and scared Travis at the same time. He knew that Jade was dominant but he had never seen this side of her. She had a look of pure lust in her eyes as her raven hair cascaded over both of them. He knew what he had to do... Quickly without thinking he flipped her over so that they both were in the middle of the bed. He hovered over her with a lovingly gaze that sent Jade's heart fluttering inside her chest.

"Jade, do you want this to happen?" he whispered between kisses only to recieve a moan from her. "I said, do. you. want. this. to. happen?"

The pleasure of his lips on her pale skin was enough to elicit a sexual glare from her coupled with her signature bite gesture.

"J-just go e-easy on me... Im a Vir-vir..." she couldnt get the word out due to her excessive gasping from his lips now on hers.

She decided to take the initiative back and with all her strength, she managed to prod her tongue past his lips and the first round of tonsil hockey ensued. This continued until the parted for air. Finally it was time Travis had now stripped the remaining clothes he had on as did his significant other. Marveling at his ebony skin, she whispered. "Take me now..."

After leveling his member with her flower he slowly entered her only to get halfway. Something was blocking his complete entrance. Then it hit him like Jade throwing Sinjin at him: Jade West was truly innocent. He wanted to stop; to pull out now before it was too late, but a pair of wrapped legs prevented him from his escape attempt. Looking back at her, he knew true fear for the first time since he was 6 years old when his worried eyes met a hellaciously fuming gaze of Jade West.

"Dont. You. Dare..."

Her furrowed brows lifted as her scowl turned back to the smirk he knew and loved. He then felt her legs wrap tighter around his waist. She was going through with this... Once again he felt her barrier stretch within her and knew the only thing he could do now was slam his lips on hers as he tore through enciting muffled screams from Jade. After he broke through completely, he continued thrusting until her cries of pain shifted to moans of pleasure. His inexperience however did not go unnoticed.

"You're a virgin too arent you?" she winked at him causing his face to burn bright red despite his dark skin. She lifted her legs allowing him to go deeper with little effort. His rhythm finally achieved, Travis made sure that Jade was enjoying this as much as he was. Turns out she was beyond his level of enjoyment as she was now digging her nails into his shoulders. The next thing he knew, he was on his back with Jade riding him. Her ivory breasts bouncing underneath his palms, she had now quickened the pace letting her walls stretch from his manhood. "Oh, Travis... I love you." she moaned as her ass pounded against his thighs. Suddenly, he felt his balls tighten as her walls constricted against him.

"J-Jade-"

"I know me too, babe." she yelped.

Soon they both hit their climax at the same time engulfed in the shared orgasmic bliss. Jade then laid down on top of her heavily breathing boyfriend who wrapped her in his strong arms as she cuddled into his chest.

Travis kissed her one more time before letting sleep overtake him. Jade looked up at the proverbial sky and smirked defiantly.

**'Hello life...' **she mentally mocked. **'...my name is revenge.'**

* * *

**Well I hope you all enjoyed the first smut chapter of the fic... Yeah its about Travis and Jade but the idea to reveal his past was eating away at me. I knew that I had to get this out of my system before I exploded from writer's block... Anyways review enjoy and send your opinions through messages too... **

**-Kenshinfox**


End file.
